The Hearts Record
by Byakuei
Summary: Mostly AU. Collection of RozexUlrika shots with many different outlooks and plots, stories and lives. For the love of this pair, this is dedicated to Mana Khemia fans who support Rozeluxe and Ulrika in all types and form. Expect many genres and different ratings. Rated T to be safe.
1. Winter's Hold

**A/N: Hey guys, you might not care, but I'm starting a collection of RozexUlrika oneshots, drabbles and whatever I can come up with. I get really tired of writing about just one story so this is for me to get away and release my love for this couple. I am still planning to continue my other fics, but I need a diversion so here it is.**

**Just to let you guys know, this is AU and so will be most of my writings. Not every story will be happy, cute and fluffy. Expect...other genres.**

**Here goes the first story of my collection.**

**Story centers around Roze in this one. I will let you know if any other characters are involved, otherwise, I probably won't use his name or Ulrika's for that matter lol.**

* * *

**_Winter's Hold_**

**oOo**

**O.O.O.O**

**xx**

**x**

**ii**

**o**

The cold bites deep into his skin as he trails his finger against wintered glass. Thick clear trails uncloud the seemingly frosted window allowing just pieces of forestry into his slitted eyes.

It's dark and unclear and the winds bellow like the howling of a starving wolf, a cry for salvation that he does not intend to extend a hand.

Alone but unafraid, the young man traveled through countless countries to find solace in a slightly rundown cabin. With peace of mind at the tip of his fingers, the sensation leaves him breathless and cold, yet free and untamed.

Long had he lost the need for companionship, so much so that his travels were effective and callous in areas concerning battle. A war carved veteran would cry at the sight of him, not out of fear but of admonishment for even lost soldiers could not forsake humanity and humans in turn.

So why was a man such as he, so young, brave and gallant, shallow and empty to the depths of his eyes?

In a single lifetime, what warrant had he to carry the hallows of despair?

But he breathes the winter air, cold yet alive, empty of thoughts and empty at heart, while flames dance in the fireplace enticing him into beloved memories that lay deep within the back of his mind.

His breath hitches when the flame flickers, almost as if it knows what he's thinking, a plan to exploit his insecurities. He shields his eyes from the flame, but it doesn't stop him from thinking, from remembering years worth of memories.

He doesn't want to admit why he's here because he just wants to run away. He doesn't like the thought of being depraved of his things even though he has almost nothing. He doesn't like to pry because it's the only way to let things stay buried in the crevices of his heart.

But it still doesn't stop him from reminiscing about his lost seasons.

He doesn't want to remember the youth of spring nor the warmth of summer, not even the colors of autumn.

It only serves as a reminder of all that he fought for and lost, gained and given up.

Because the personification of seasons once ruled his world and livened his day, but it is lost to him now.

And yet once upon a time, green orbs as luscious and dewy as grass he thought to be the holder of spring, so lively and rich with visions of the future.

Violent shades of red would make up boundless measures of energy, so raw and hot that his skin tingled from the lightest touch. It wrapped him completely and achingly dispensing in him the pleasures and passions of the hottest summer.

Yet only the calmest and lightest of yellows could smooth away his aches and burns. A bundle of sunkiss yellow once mellowed out his anger, his frustrations, in the form of long choppy strands that shined brighter than gold. It made his reminiscent of autumn because he would press his face into the soft bundle of strands and take in his favorite earthly scent, leaving him calm and spent.

It is no lie to say that he once adored the seasons, because each new day was something he could not wait to see.

The rise of his morning was a glory to behold and the afternoon rays were his guide and hope. The setting sun would call him home and the night would bring him back to sweet serenity.

But now the story of seasons are lost to him.

Only winter's cold embrace keeps him from screaming away his sanity for that is the one thing he had yet to forsake.

He wants to leave it all in the past and forsake time as well.

But time doesn't play nicely, it never has.

Spring, summer, fall, and winter again, the seasons revolve in an endless cycle so long as time itself is endless. He just won't notice or at least he will pretend not to.

The reason for his way of thinking is quite simple.

The frost ensures that spring will never come, the harsh winds will protect him from the reaches of summer, and the death of life means autumn is gone.

Yes, he aims to protect himself from any sort of salvation, because salvation was lost in his very arms.

He'd decided that cold was the best medicine, because nothing could heal his heart, only slowly dull out the lies and corruption in him with bitterness that leaves him in distaste.

And he'd live forever in this winter because time is not his ally. It will continue to move on without him leaving him mentally frozen in his wake.

And he finds irony in his living to forget, because nothing can ever be forgotten, but he still tries to bury it all underneath heavy snow.

The howling winds begin to die into a slow sad song, one that leaves him aching in silence. The windows are visibly white, allowing not a speck of shadow to enter. Behind him the flames glow weaker and frail, trembling and overwhelmed by an invisible force.

He wraps his arms around himself as the brisk air caresses his shivering body, inviting him into a final vision.

Winter is his last memory as he holds her in his arms, trembling at her pale sight as spring vanishes from her eyes. The cold of her body sinks into his skin and frosts around his heart, leaving no room for summer, and the brightness of her autumn colors dim to the color of death.

It is then that he embraces winter and has never let go.

**TT**

**ll**

**o=O=o**

**ll**

**o**

**ll**

**o**

**V**

* * *

**End**

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think or if you have a suggestion. If you have an idea, I will take some time to try and write something for you. If you have criticism, that is welcome as well because my writing is not perfect and I admit that sometimes I don't even know what I'm writing lol. I like to sound smart, but it doesn't mean I am, but I try XD**

**And sorry for taking so much space with the little letter inserts, I was really bored.**


	2. Moonlight Angel

****A/N: Ulrika's turn! Enjoy.****

* * *

Angels have wings.

Or so they are often depicted. Ulrika stares puzzled at the enlarged picture of a man surrounded by stray feathers caught in a windstorm underneath a moonlit sky. She assumes that he is meant to be an angel of some sort.

She sets down the latest issue of a popular celebrity gossip magazine she picks up from the music store. Examining the cover page, a man with dazzling blue hair and eyes wearing a cold expression highlights the front page. Debuting just months ago, the artist's music video took the number one spot on the charts becoming the current center of news. After months of endless squealing, Ulrika gives in to her friends' demands and worship for the celebrity, ready to listen to his song for the first time since its release.

The album lay in front of her on a white counter pairing with a set of headphones ready for her sampling.

In all honesty, she isn't the least bit interested in the artist, but his song, 'Key', enchants her. She shivers at the dark tone present in the song, yet finds a strong pull as his words search for a light in the dark of life's mysteries. She pictures him underneath the moon's grace falling from the sky, wondering where his wings have gone.

She doesn't finish listening because her phone vibrates pass her layer of jeans to let her know she is about to be late to the airport. Cursing herself, Ulrika sets the headphones down and rushes out of the store. She would be damned if she misses her flight after much planning and arguing to get some vacation time.

She misses it.

In the late of night, cold depression hangs thickly in the air as Ulrika trudges down the lamp lighten street, dragging her feet against concrete wearing down her soles. She sighs inwardly pulling the small luggage behind her as she makes it back to the comforts of her home, takes a bath and readies herself for sleep, waiting another day to catch the next flight.

...That is, until she hears rummaging against her front door. She is suppose to be away, a perfect chance to commit thievery.

Peering through her blinds, she notices a silhouette looming on her doorstep. The figure frightens Ulrika, plaguing her mind with ill thoughts.

It opens and the stranger is inside.

Her head rings in alarm as the man makes his way into her home all too easily. She doesn't take another second to think about making the vase in her room a weapon.

As the man creeps through the hall, Ulrika inches closer to the side of the door, readying for the moment he enters.

He does...and he never sees it coming. The vase flies straight into the back of his head, instantly taking him out.

The body sprawls against the floor, cheeks hard pressing into the wood and all Ulrika can utter is the Goddess' name in vain. The man is out cold.

In the same time span, her phone sets off causing her to jump three feet in the air. She makes for a grab, but her hands are too unsteady so she drops it on her bed. She tries once again and succeeds, checking it to see a text that sends Ulrika into hysterics.

It's a good thing she hadn't called the police yet.

'Forgot to tell you before you left. I'm lending your place to my cousin. He has the extra 'key'. -Chloe.'

Her eyes are now buggy, the affects of being unable to wrap her mind around the situation.

She shuffles over to the man laying on her bedroom floor and flips him over to check for a pulse.

Thankfully the man is breathing. No blood either. She sighs in relief knowing he would survive with a possible concussion.

Wait a minute.

She glances once more at the man noticing him to be oddly familiar. Has she met him before? No, she didn't recognize him in any recent events. So why does he...?

And it hits her like a ton of bricks.

Cool blue hair tinted lightly like the sky sloshing messily over clear pale skin. She reaches over brushing the hair softly away from his face.

There is no doubt about it.

It is HIM! The singer of 'Key'!

What stage name does he go by?

It is Roze, right?

A string of questions cloud her thought, paralyzing her with fear, panic, and guilt.

She flinches when she hears painful groans erupt from his being.

His eyes flicker open halfway revealing slitted gorgeous seafoam orbs, but remains unfocused...unclear.

It's dark and quiet, and he lay beside the remnants of her white vase...almost as if he were taken by a storm.

Her mouth runs dry making it hard to speak, but words would do no good. Seeing him in person, on her floor amongst white flecks and a coat of darkness...only a thought came to mind.

A fallen angel's medical bill.

* * *

****End of Chapter.****

****A/N: IMPORTANT! DO YOU KNOW DAISUKE ONO? Well, he voices Roze in the japanese version! Why am I bringing this up? Because the song 'Key' is actually his song. It is the opening for Psychic Detective Yakumo/Shinrei Tantei Yakumo, an anime with Daisuke Ono playing the male lead, Yakumo. It's one of my favorites songs and it inspired me to write this. If you want to hear it, now you can!****

****So haha, this was meant to be sort of humorous.****


	3. Sakura Promise

**A/N: I need more Rozeuru! okay temporarily back from the dead. I'm still working on these stories when I can, but I don't have a lot time right now...nor ideas. *Digs myself back into the grave***

**Title: Sakura Promise**

**Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**POV: Rozeluxe**

_Italicized words are memories._

* * *

Someone once told me, on the bank of a lake that I frequent, the sakura trees that bloom on the edge form a ring, a sign of unity and a promise for eternity.

It's beautiful there all year long, the blossoms in spring, the gleaming lake in summer, the earthly hues of autumn, and the white of winter. It may just be my favorite place.

You would never realize from the looks of it unless someone else told you, but this place is really cold. The pool shines and sparkles by the strike of the sun and gleams like a stream of stars, and the air is always brisk despite the warm rays. It drops to freezing cold at night, but I still like it here.

And it remains cold even during summer, in a way that's actually a good thing. It's a great place to avoid that sweltering heat.

But despite the seasons, I'm always here.

And I don't remember why.

I stand underneath the shade of a sakura tree staring at the wide blue pool like always for a piece of mind.

Or maybe not. Maybe I'm hoping that if I see my reflection, I'd remember why I always come here.

Its isn't often people visit this side of the river, but footsteps drum the ground from my left. I ignore their presence, my lack of interest keeping me distant, but words of rumor suddenly ring a familiar don.

Two voices stream the silent air and almost echo through the course of trees. The silence is breached.

"You know what they say about this place?" one of the girls ask.

"What? You listening to those weird gossips again?"the other says.

"It's not weird, it's true! Plus it's really scary!" the first girl retorts.

"Then don't talk about it! Let's get out of here first!" From her voice, I can tell she's shaken.

I'm not particular about gossip, but since it's about this place, even I'm slightly interested.

"Relax, we'll be fine. Bad things only happen to sinners anyway," the girl prattles. "So some of the senpai were about something that happened here a year ago. There was a girl who was attacked here by a crazy guy that wanted revenge or something and tried to kill her. Another guy came by and saw this and got in the way, but she was already in critical condition."

"What? No way! That happened here?!" the second girl exclaims. Their footsteps are getting farther and lighter, but their voices carry over just as clearly as before.

"Yeah," the other girl replies, "and get this! Ever since the incident, some people say that it gets really cold, almost like it's freezing and then...a ghost appears!"

"Nooooo! Stop, I don't want to hear anymore!"

The other girl breaks into laughter. "It's okay, it won't hurt us. The Senpai said that it only appears in front of sinners, like if you have something you are guilty about, the ghost will wait for you at the edge of the lake and try to drown you yada yada—hey wait! Where are you going?!"

The footsteps are harsher and quicker and disappear into the distance.

I think about the rumors I had just heard and frown.

What groundless rumors.

First off, it's cold here all year long and it isn't an exaggeration to say that it gets that cold.

Plus, the drownings are completely untrue. Their haven't been any reports about any and barely anyone comes here in the first place. I would know since I come here too often.

Third, do they even know what the ghost looks like? Sounds like a figment of an imagination gone astray due to poor lighting.

What a horrible story.

Another day passes by and I'm back here again. Like always only a few people ever including myself make the visit.

And like always, I'm just standing here and staring. The lake always calms me and puts me at piece...however...

It's boring enough that I start to think about the rumors...

Somehow, it rings a bell in my head, like I know it.

I shake my head. Now I'm just weirding myself out.

"Hey!" a voice calls. I ignore it.

"Hey!" it calls again. I don't turn.

"Hellloooo!?" third ones the charm, but not a good one.

"What?" I turn to her aggravatingly.

She mutters, "About time."

I give her a glare for disturbing me. She's about a head shorter than me, with long blonde hair and green eyes. She's in her school uniform...it's the same as mine, but what strikes me as the oddest thing is the bandages around her neck.

"I'm looking for something," she begins, completely ignoring my annoyance. "There's a ring I lost around here, have you seen it?"

I shake my head.

"Darn..." she looks, "I know it's here somewhere."

I wonder when she lost it. I don't remember seeing this girl before, at least not as of late.

"Well, I'm gonna start searching for it."

She leaves for the bushes and starts to rummage around the thistles.

I leave her be seeing as there is no need to get involved. As soon as she finds it, she'll leave and I probably won't see her again.

I frown as my stomach starts to churn. Am I feeling guilty?

A familiar gossip resounds in my head, but I waft it from my mind.

"What does it look like?" I ask the girl. Why do I bother getting involved?

"You're gonna help me look for it?" Her head pops out of the nearby bushes. She faces me with eyes sparkling and a wide smile.

"Awesome!"

I haven't even said 'yes' yet.

"Umm, well, it's round and about this big," she indicates with her fingers forming a circle about as big as a grape. "It's silver with engravings on it, the writings are from some ancient language. What else? Oh, it's really pretty! It's an heirloom."

...That last part has nothing to do with finding that ring. Does she always stray from the important facts?

"Hey are you listening?" She questions. I give her a quick nod.

"Good. You'll know when you see it. It's really hard to miss!"

I want to sigh, but hold it back in case she starts to badger me. If the ring were that important, how did she lose it in the first place? Also, if it's something valuable the chances it would still be here are slim.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

The sun starts to set flooding the surface with saturations of orange. The scene is always breathtaking. I let my mind wander a bit, a little break from all the searching.

The light is dimming and we still haven't found it.

"_Promise me, okay?"_

"_You know I don't like promises."_

"_Yeah, but when you do, you always keep them. And I believe in you."_

"_Then what's the point?"_

"_Well, words are suppose to be really powerful. That and if you go back on them I will have your head."_

"_You're contradicting yourself again...Fine, I'm only doing this because you really want me to."_

"_...I only want you to because I can have more of you."_

The girl sighs heavily in disappointment.

...What was I thinking about a moment ago.?

"I have to find it no matter what." I put my focus on her.

"It's getting dark," I say to her and she responds with a nod. "It will be too hard to see in a few minutes. It's best we try again tomorrow."

Her head perks up, re-energized, and a broad smile once again forms on her lips.

"You'll come back tomorrow?" she asks as if it were too good to be true.

I had already gotten myself involved and I'd be a jerk if I pulled out now. Plus...I really do hope she can find it. I just don't have the heart to give up on her when she is this determined..

I simply nod.

"Great, then I'll see you tomorrow! Same time, okay?"

I respond, "See you."

She turns and runs off disappearing into the setting dusk.

I do the same.

That night, I had the strangest dream, not that I can recall it.

There's just this tidbit though, in it looked like someone was standing underneath the sakura tree.

"_Same time, okay?"_

It really is a strange dream and I want to analyze it, but it leaves me.

_Yeah...see you..._

She's back again, same uniform, same time. With her she carried the same hope and same will.

I can honestly say she is one of the most stubborn people I have ever met.

She never gives up the search and we continue until night falls again.

Same results. There aren't any.

A week passes by and still we haven't found anything. After so much searching, we have nearly covered the entire bank.

Today, Ulrika comes later than normal due to some plans. She arrives here in a hurry leaving her spent and out of breath.

It couldn't be helped she says. I frown having waited hours for her, I guess I might have been looking forward to this...

But it's already really late and I doubt we have much time to find it.

I then ask her if she wants to search for it tomorrow instead.

She shakes her head furiously.

"It has to be today!" I-I only have today left!"

"_Hold on! Can you hear me? Hold on!"_

It's strange that I remember things at the oddest times. I really didn't need any interferences right now.

I send her a quizzical look, hoping she would expand on it, but she doesn't.

Ulrika is already back on her feet and furiously searching, flipping every unturned stone, checking for any nooks in the cracked earth.

"Are you giving up if you can't find it?"

She halts and looks to me as if to answer my question, but instead purses her lips.

"Please, there's no more time."

"_No, don't give up! Just a little longer!"_

I don't like that look of sorrow on her. I feel my insides stir and frown. It's upsetting and uncomfortable. How do I get rid of it?

I sigh, the only thing I can do for her now is look.

While our search has yet to bear fruit, I did learn of a few things about her.

I can't help but go over the few things in my head.

Her name is Ulrika. She's from my high school and says that she's my kouhai. She doesn't wear her tie that signifies her class year because of the bandages around her neck. Her collar is left unbuttoned so she wouldn't suffocate.

She says that she lost the ring some time ago and only just remembered about losing it.

I gave her a skeptical look when she told me, which lead her to berate me and my 'doubting' eyes.

"_Listen, you believe in me right?"_

I didn't doubt her, it's just that my eyes are always like that.

When I ask her how she got hurt, she gets a little defensive and shuts up. The only thing I know is that whatever happened must have been traumatic. Even so, I felt uneasy about her keeping secrets.

"_...I Promise!"_

By a big sakura tree near the bank of the lake, a small glow catches my eye.

The water level is lower today than the other days, a strange occurrence considering how calm and stable lakes are. Ocean levels rise when the moon is out because the gravity of the moon pulls it higher, creating waves, but quite the opposite is happening here. Well, I'm not a science wiz, but it's thanks to the low levels we find the ring. It glimmers splendidly making it hard to miss.

We run over to it and dig it out of the dirt. Despite the earthy mess, the ring looks untarnished and without a scratch.

The ring is remarkable, a true masterpiece. What I find even more stunning is that I had seen this ring before.

"_You remember what I told you about this ring?"_

"We finally found it..." Ulrika's voice begins to quiver. I could hear the tears forming without even turning my head.

"I...I made it in time!" She cried. I look up at her confused.

"Thank you senpai," she begins to hiccup. "Thank you so much."

I want to ask her what she meant by that and most of all why I recognize the ring.

"_It's the symbol of promise between two people."_

She clenches the ring close to her heart, so tight that her hands start to white.

With her other hand, she unwraps the bandages on her neck. My eyes widen when I see a blotchy line marring her throat. It suddenly feels like my mind is lit on fire.

"_You'll be okay..."_

"You've done so much for me," she began again. "I always wanted to do something for you, that's why no matter what I wanted to find this ring!"

She levels her clenched fist in front of me, beckoning me to take the ring.

"...I'm returning this to you."

I feel my eyes sting as the dry whites begin to flood.

"_This I promise you."_

No, no. I should have been there sooner! If I had been then maybe-

"A year ago, I was attacked. My throat was cut." Her eyes are as impressive as always.

There was so much blood, her blood all over my hands-

I can see it so vividly! The smell of iron was thick and-

"Somehow I miraculously survived."

It hurts. It hurts all over, I can't pinpoint where its coming from. I just don't know.

But I-I let her get hurt.

_"Mhmm...then I will also promise..."_

The fact that she's here before me...

"I was hospitalized for a few months until I recovered from my injuries. For a long time I couldn't remember what happened!"

_"I will wait for you."_

I feel myself trembling, my entire being becoming unstable. But I'm here now too... What happens now?

"But one day, out of the blue, I remembered you. You saved me. How could I forget that?"

"On this day, a year ago. We were suppose to meet here by the Sakura trees after your graduation."

The tree huh? That's where we last stood together.

"It was about this time too when it happened, except I was the one waiting for you. It was getting late and someone looking for my dad attacked me, wanted to uses me as leverage….and then you came."

So that's what it was...the images I kept seeing...it was how I…

"You fought him off and got hurt in the process. The knife got one of your organs. Even as you bled, you cradled me in your arms and kept promising me that I would be okay, made me hold onto your ring as tight as I could until it fell out of both our grasps."

Tears fell from her eyes and I could do nothing to stop hers nor mine. Too much time had gone by.

"So...look at me now...what do you think?" She nearly whispers.

"I'm...I-m glad you're okay..." I really am. There's nothing else I can say to express my relief, my grief… She's okay, I repeat to myself. It's what I wished so hard for.

"Thank you for saving me. Thank you for holding onto me! Thank you for never giving up even when it looked like there was no hope. Thank you for being with me…!"

"I graduated today. You're not my senpai anymore, Roze."

"...I see" there's a ghostly smile on my lips, "we're the same age now."

I feel a little confused and anxious. Even though we're so close now, it's perplexing.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm not your kouhai anymore, so you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm okay now…" She sniffles. "I...I can finally let you go…"

At that moment, it was like a heavy weight being lift off my shoulders, like my spirit had been set free. Whatever was keeping me here was slowly releasing me from its grasps.

But seeing her again, so strong and beautiful, I wished to hold on. Yet, there is a sense of pride that wells inside me.

She's breathtaking and I'm breathless.

And I realize it wasn't just her…

I'm okay now too.

I can't hold on any more either...we both have to let go.

"I kept my promise," I feel content and elated.

We both did.

Her glistening eyes are striking and gives me the resolve I need to move on.

Her smile is sad, but also joyous. Her words are every bit of the hopes and wishes come true.

"See you, Roze."

I smile back.

"See you, Ulrika."

_See you again…I promise._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so to clarify a few things, Roze is the one thats dead. Thanks for asking. How did it happen? Well, I'm thinking of writing a part two which is from Ulrika's side to explain the events.**

**Why does Roze appear? He's strongly holding onto this promise. Why does he only appear to some people? Remember when the line 'bad things only happen to sinners'? Well it has something to do with that.**

**Roze doesn't remember anything, but there's a sense of guilt that holds him to the lake. People who see him may be responding to similar feelings.**

**Also, the place that Roze appears, the lake...it's a very natural setting making it more in tune to the spiritual side.**

**Why does it take Ulrika a long time to remember him? Because the events that took place are traumatic and the brain does what it can to protect itself.**

**Hope this clears up some stuff. If not, feel free to ask or pm me. I'll try to post the answers in the notes.**

**Good night guys, Ulrika, Roze! See you guys again? Yeah? Okay...out.**


	4. Project Soon

**A/N: So this piece here is my snippet of an after story taking place years after the game involving Roze and Ulrika in a scenario in which they are reunited and develop their relationship. **

**This piece will once again be from Roze's POV and are his ****thoughts about his relationship with Ulrika.**

* * *

He thinks that her hands are small in his own, but nonetheless a perfect fit.

He'll never say it out loud, at least not until he is ready to take the risk and ask for her hand with a more permanent wish.

Her skin is slightly rough from work, but it only tells him of her efforts and trials, yet he hopes to lessen her burden and earn more of her time.

The questioning gaze in her eyes are apparent, blinking green orbs flashing like the lights of life itself. He squeezes her hands gently and she smiles at him comfortingly.

They aren't dating, oddly, but he knows her feelings all too well. Ironically, she happens to be the only one unaware of them.

It's been many months since they had reunited with the span of five years having greatly influenced their growth. Within those months, they grew closer than they could ever imagine.

She isn't that much taller from when they had been in school, remaining petite in his eyes, if not smaller. Then again, he did grow just a bit more and being a male made their builds clearly different. He remained much the same, except his hair had grown out through the years, his build lean but solid through years of honing his swordsmanship, and his face and eyes are sharper than before.

Her face is slimmer, a sign of womanhood, but every time she smiles he can see the child in her. Her eyes glitter when she is amused and burn when she is angered. He had once seen her cry and still thought them beautiful as her eyes glassed over. No matter what reason, he was clearly drawn to her.

When had he fallen so hard for the lass he wonders?

Ungrudging, he admits only to himself that she indeed sparked his interest near the end of their school year, but he brushed it off as just a curious thought.

Who knew they would meet again in the thick of a forest as time ticked down calling forth the moon and dark skies?

Being stuck in a ditch with her was a terrible experience, but he would never wish to undo it.

So here they are now, in her small potion shop located just off the outskirts of the big city. He had done some traveling after leaving the Valendorf mansion to seek out a new purpose in life. On it, he stumbled upon her humble store and ended up helping her with a few gatherings only to fall into a pit and for her. He's been here for a while now, helping her shop in exchange for her letting him stay in her extra room.

Whose fault that they fell, he would say would be hers, but she would beg to differ. In the end, he didn't mind because to him, the answer had a double meaning, so he was still correct.

He smiles to himself as he secretly reminisces about their reunion, him holding her hand just like now, except this time instead of being in a ditch and just comforting her, he pulls her away from her kitchen with other plans in store.

"Take the day off," he says gently with a little smile upon his face. "I'll even treat you."

Before she could even say 'but', he tugs her towards her room and lightly pushes her in.

"Don't worry about the work, I'll help you tomorrow."

She looks at him slightly confused, but accepts his genuine offer.

"Okay, but it's gonna take a really long time to get it all done, maybe even a few days. Still up to it?"

She teases.

He pretends to be hurt. "You think a little bit of potion making is gonna scare me away? I've handled much worse, should I remind you?"

She turns away and huffs. "No need! I just want you to be sure that you can dedicate all your efforts to it!"

'To you', he thinks inwardly and just smiles. Goddess, when did he become such a romantic?

"I can and will. You want to promise on that?"

She turns her head towards him and scowls, believing he is treating her like a child. Only he and the Goddess knows how far off her thoughts are.

But he believes that in time, in a very short time that is coming pretty darn soon that she will realize his real intentions.

She shakes her head.

"No need," she says again, this time referring to the promise. "It's just important to me that you do. It's a big project, one that can decide the rest of my life."

And indeed it will. The offer she received would skyrocket her store's reputation and give her much more publicity. Being on the outskirts made it hard to gather customers, but if she can fulfill her order, then people from all over would come by, she hoped.

She couldn't do it alone though.

She may never have received the offer in the first place if he hadn't been there.

His timing had been perfect.

If he hadn't been by her side through the last few months, her shop may have already closed down. With his swordsmanship, he protected her during their gatherings and since he is also an alchemist, they fulfilled requests with double the speed.

She's extremely grateful and wonders if he knows.

She hopes that some day, some time soon, she could offer him something just as wonderful as his support.

And maybe more.

"I know," he responds. "That's why I'm helping you. We won't fail."

With that, she gains a bit more confidence. She appreciates him a lot, but hasn't quite figured out how to show him yet.

"We do make a great team don't we?"

He nods, "I'd say we're the perfect match."

He's too far for her to punch him. Teasingly. So instead she just laughs and throws a random object at him in which he dodges.

"Wait a little," she says smiling at him affectionately, "I'll be there soon."

He nods and walks back out to her living room and waits for her to finish changing.

He chuckles to himself thinking about their conversation and how it really was full of double meanings.

He doesn't mind waiting because he knows the outcome.

She's almost ready.

They'll be together soon.

And might he add…

Always.

* * *

**A/N: I'm such a sucker for this pair. I really don't write enough romance for the two which is sad enough to make scream in frustration. Since my longer fics focus on slower developments, the only time I can really post anything with even an ounce of romance is here in "The Hearts Record".**

**Anyway, let me know how you guys like this one.**


End file.
